piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Privateering
Ship PvP (Pirate vs. Pirate) - also called Privateering is a new Battle mode for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. This mode places you in the heat of a furious battle between the Pirate 'Lords' of two small islands. Scores in Ship PvP are based on what you sink. For example, if you sink a bigger ship you will get a higher score that if you sink light ship. Also, as a ship sinks more vessels, it's score (or Bounty) goes up. Background "Two middling Pirates by the name of Garcia de Avaricia and Pierre le Porc are self-proclaimed 'Lords' of two small islands in the backwaters of the Caribbean. Each recruit passing sailors, mercenaries, and Pirates as Privateers to guard the waters around their islands and to expand their territories. They issue "letters of marque" (of dubious value) which in turn grant permission for Pirates to fly their flags and sink "enemy" ships with impunity. They promise untold riches, fame and political influence to those who volunteer their services, but these rewards have yet to be granted. '' ''The Spanish Pirate Garcia can be found mainly in taverns around the Island of Isla De La Avaricia, carelessly downing drinks and instigating drunken brawls while attempting to coax Pirates into joining his cause. In sharp contrast, the French Pirate Pierre prefers to remain low key and often hides away on his island of Ile D'Etable De Porc. Despite this, he is still somehow successful in enrolling recruits for the French faction. '' ''Since their quest for regional control began, these French and Spanish factions under Pierre and Garcia have been at war, incessantly skirmishing on the sea, locked in a stalemate. Little do the recruits know that they are just pawns in a relentless game of chess between the two sides. Pierre and Garcia take little notice of the many lives lost nor the fact that there is a bigger benefactor to their chaos. '' ''Jolly Roger, the vengeful leader of the undead legion, watches the war between Pierre and Garcia from afar, attracted to the carnage between the two factions. He takes advantage of this opportunity to replenish his undead ranks by raising fallen Pirates and enlisting them for his own sinister purposes. Large masses of undead skeletons clad in tattered French and Spanish clothing ceaselessly rise from sunken ships to solely follow the commands of Jolly Roger, oblivious to their previous allegiances. While the two factions squabble amongst themselves, Jolly Roger's minions slowly advance into their territories." :Quoted from PiratesOnline.com Joining Ship PvP To join ship PVP either: # Sail out of either PvP port, Ile D'Etable De Porc or Isla De La Avaricia # Have one member of a crew sail from a PvP port, and join them. # Select Join a Privateer Crew from the Crew options menu. # Go to the Lookout Menu, and select Privateer. Ship PvP HUD Press ~ to get the Ship PvP HUD. This shows the ships battling on your current server, their points and bounty. Spanish ships are shown in yellow and French ships are shown in blue. Your ship is the highlighted one. Bounty Bounty is affected by how many ships you sink as well as the amount and quality of your ship and its crew. When you first launch your ship your bounty will be low, but not zero (depending upon the vessel's size and crew). As you sink other ships, your bounty goes up. The amount depends on the bounty of other vessels. This means if another ship sinks you and you have a high bounty, that ship's crew will get more gold and salvage points. And, in turn their bounty gets higher. A ship that continues to sink others and stay afloat will gain a high bounty count and become a more likely target. Score Determined by how much damage you do to the other side. As you sink ships, your score increases. When you first launch your ship, your score starts at zero. Crewing No pirate can be successful for long alone out there. It takes a good group of gunners to lay your enemy to waste. Adding Crew To acquire hands for your privateer vessel, you can recruit on the beach of the islands, call upon your crewmates, friends and guildmates or turn on the Start Crew option under the Hearties menu to find pirates looking for work. You can also select the range of crewmen you're seeking by how close they are to your pirate's Notoriety level. Higher level pirates may wish to set this number higher if gunners are scarce. When the Start Crew is on, pirates seeking a crew will automatically be added to your list and can then teleport to your ship. Joining A Crew For a pirate wanting to join a Privateer crew, it's simply a matter of going to Lookout then Privateer. Or from a privateer island, go to a nearby dinghy and press Shift. Instead of choosing your own vessel, you can select from the privateer ships seeking crewmen. Combat Once you launch, your ship will appear off-shore under the protection of a glowing shield. This shield will not allow the ship to be damaged as your crew take positions and prepare to wiegh anchor. It prevents the enemy from ambushing ships new to the battle. Your ship's sails will have the colors of either the Spanish (Red/Yellow) or French (Blue/White/Red). Unlike sea combat versus traditional enemies (Royal Navy, EITC, Skeleton, etc.) ships in PvP can withstand more damage, making strategy more important. Crew use deck guns, while the helmsman uses the broadside guns to engage ships from the opposing team. Destroying sails, however, will NOT affect ship speed. Once, the hull reaches '0', the ship sinks and will re-appear at its home port. If an enemy ship is sunk, the crew each receive a portion of the bounty money. *''Note - If more than one ship aiding in the sinking, crews will split bounty.'' Also, the victorious crew receive a Salvage Bonus, that is applied to their ship - repairing hull and sail damage up to the amount of the salvage. Ship Repair If your ship gets damaged by enemy fire, instead of docking and repairing at the shipwright, you can repair your ship while at sea. :Hint - Docking to repair will cost you all of your accrued points! As long as no player is holding the ship's wheel, any crewman can repair the ship. Simply walk to the nearest hole in the deck by a woodpile, and press Shift. Your pirate will kneel down and begin busily hammering the damaged hull back into shape. The more crew are repairing, the fast the work will be done. If you have to stop, press ESC. If the ship is moved, all repair work will immediately stop. Also, once all repairs are complete, any crewman working will stop and return to standing. Docking At any point, you can return to port. However, once you drop anchor your accrued points and bounty will be reset. If crewmen need to replenish their ammunition, have them teleport to a gunsmith (there are smiths on the privateer islands as well as the main islands) and then teleport back, so your points will not be reset. Note - Captains (ship-owners) are NOT allowed to teleport off-ship. *Warning - A ship engaged in combat will NOT be allowed to dock! You must not be under enemy attack to attempt to dock your vessel. Sinking If you happen to get sunk during the battle, you'll respawn back at your team's port, fully repaired. The temporary shield will already be on. Your score will be lower and your bounty will also be lower. Ship vs. Ship Quests To introduce new pirates to privateer combat, additional Fortune Quests were added. *Caribbean Struggle *Getting your Feet Wet (French) *Getting your Feet Wet (Spanish) Completion of the French and Spanish quests will reward the pirate with special tattoos. Hints and Tactics *Fire your deck guns at the water line (the part of the hull just above the water) to do the most damage. Rounds hitting too far up do less damage. *Destroying masts does NOT reduce an enemy's speed. *Your fighting style and crew size may determine what kind of ship you want. Galleons have the most armor, but are the slowest. Frigates have the most deck guns and have to widest firing arcs. Sloops have the greatest speed. *Light Sloops, though very weak, are VERY hard to hit. *Firebrand ammunition not only does damage, but smoke from the fires may blind gunners. *Fury rounds can blind gunners. *Grape Shot rounds can knock out gunners and helmsmen. *Thunderbolt rounds can hit enemies from tremendous distances. *When repairing, try and get away from the battle. Keep a sharp eye out for enemies sneaking up on you. *Use your Take Cover, Open Fire, Ramming Speed, Full Sail, and Come About skills wisely. *Stay away from the enemy port while their ships are under protection shields. You can't shoot them, but THEY CAN SHOOT YOU. *Once you move your ship, your protective shield goes away. Don't move until you're ready to engage the enemy. *When performing quests where you must collect damage points or sink ships WITHOUT sinking, discretion may warrant abandoning ship, instead of staying to sink and having to start over. *A powerful tactic is to have high level gunners at the front of a Frigate. Have them all load Explosive rounds. Then, ram an enemy ship with Ramming Speed. Use Open Fire and have them all fire their Explosives into the damaged section of the enemy ship. This enables an instant sinking of an enemy ship. Category:Game Play